zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Resurrección - Chapter Twelve: Forgive me
Jeff: Don't expect us to hold back. Goku: I know that. Goten: Well then lets go. Cocoa: Good luck Goku. Goku: Thanks good luck to you too. They all began training without resting even once. Jeff: Wow Goku your Bankai is strong. Goku: Indeed. Goten: I could say the same about Cocoa's. Cocoa: Thanks. Goku kept training with Jeff until he started to create a fire dragon to try to knock Goku out. Goku: Crap! Jeff: Are you scared? Goku: No... Jeff: Good. He launched the dragon at Goku but as it almost hit him the dragon went to where Cocoa was and hit her knocking her out. Goku: You idiot what did you do it was only training! Jeff: Told you I wouldn't hold back. Goten: True now you will have to fight us both alone. Goku: ...Damn you Jeff: Don't worry she's not dead she's just errr sleeping. Goku: Shut up you weren't supposed to knock her out! As LT and Ella saw Goku and Jeff argue they felt a change in Goku's spiritual pressure. LT: What the... Ella: This feels like.... LT: Its the Arrancar Goku being angry is probably making him try to break free. Goku: Ugh... Jeff: You okay? Goku: No I feel dizzy. Jeff: Well then get some rest. Goku: No after what you did to Cocoa I won't i'm gonna kill you if I have to now. LT: Oh no... Ella: Someone stop him! They all saw in horror as Goku began to partially get controlled by the Arrancar. Jeff: ...Goku? Goten: Jeff stay back I don't think this is Goku. ???: You are correct and for answering right you get a gift and that is DYING! The mysterious Arrancar soon rushed to where Goten was slashing him across the chest and knocking him out in the process. Jeff: Oh crap. ???: It feels so good to be free and just so that you know my name I Arrancar Axel. LT: Hey idiot give us Goku back. Axel: Too late for that he called me here so i'm staying now. Ella: You speak to much you idiot now give Goku back or we will take you down. Axel: Try to first. Ella: With pleasure. Ella rushed to try to take down Axel but as she tried to strike him she noticed that he was already behind her. Axel: Where you saying something about taking me down..? Ella: What the hell?! LT: Ella watch out! Axel soon slashed Ella too knocking her out he then rushed to knock out Jeff to leaving LT alone. LT: Damn it someone wake up. Axel: Tell me...are you scared of me? LT: ...Shut up. Axel: Thought so. LT and Axel soon began to battle as Cocoa weakly got up. Axel: Goku is happy to be trying to kill you. LT: Shut up he would never say that. Cocoa: G...Goku? Axel: Ah look who woke up Goku's special friend. LT: Don't you dare Axel. Alex: Too late! Axel rushed to strike down Cocoa for good as LT got in the way taking the strike for her. LT: Cocoa do as I say and run. Cocoa: No I have to bring Goku back! LT: ....As much as I hate too say this good luck. LT passed out leaving only Cocoa and Axel on the field. Cocoa: Goku come back please. Axel: Oh don't try your voice won't rea- Goku: Shut up you idiot and give me back my body! Axel: This is impossible...this can't be. Goku soon started to fight Axel's influence off as Cocoa saw him struggling. Axel: Damn you this won't be the last time you will see me when I come back you are all dead. Goku: Shut up for once will you! Goku won against Axel's influence making him retreat back into Goku's Zanpakuto soon Goku fell on the floor exhausted. Goku: Did I do all this to everyone...? Cocoa: Well you where being controlled... Goku: Damn it. A few weeks after that incident Goku is seen packing things. Cocoa: Where are you going? Goku: I'm gonna go to train. Jeff: Oh well then ill train even more to become strong. Goten: Same. LT: Take care Goku. Ella: Bye. Cocoa: Ah for how long will you leave? Goku: Don't know but still I just wanted to say to everyone...forgive me for what I did during the training. LT: Its okay. Goku: Okay then bye everyone. Goku said bye to everyone but as he started to leave everyone came running to where he was and gave him a goodbye hug. LT, Ella, Goten, Jeff and Cocoa: Bye Goku take care! Goku: Hehe take care everyone. He soon departed to train for the crisis that was gonna await them later. Category:Page made by Goku777 Category:Fanfiction